The Real Reason Why: Naraku's Journal
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is a series of drabbles of Naraku's true intentions. This is what if Naraku did find love before Kikyou, and what if he wasn't born from Onigumo. Kagome and Shippo finds Naraku's journal in Onigumo's cave, and reads it to the rest of their friends. These are Naraku's final thoughts. What shocking discovery will they find? Post-Inuyasha series. Rated T for language. No pairings
1. The Beginning

**(A/N: This is a drabble based on Naraku from Inuyasha. Warning: Some or most of you won't sort of get. This is also based on the Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen arcs of Higurashi Feudal Era style. This is what if Naraku did have a lost love and what if he wasn't born from Onigumo, but was just faking it the entire time. I don't own Inuyasha or Higurashi. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing… This after Inuyasha: The Final Act, so Naraku is already dead. This when Inuyasha and the others discovers a journal about Naraku's true intentions, thoughts, and feelings. Oh, Naraku may come out a bit OOC.)**

* * *

The Beginning

Inuyasha, a half-dog demon along with, Kagome, a modern-day, the fox kit named Shippo, a monk by the name of Miroku, Sango, the demon slayer and her faithful fire twin tailed cat companion, Kirara. They were all doing the usual as they always do. Inuyasha sleeping in the tree. Miroku and Sango planning their own wedding. Kagome helping the old priestess, Kaede, pick herbs, and Shippo playing with the village kids. Kagome and Kaede were picking the herbs used for colds and high fever because one of the villagers wound up sick. Since they were so close to Onigumo's cave, the place where the thieving bandit, Onigumo, died, and the vile half-demon, Naraku, was born. Or so they think. Shippo was playing in the cave until he had somehow tripped over something. "Ow," he yelped in pain. "Huh?" He looked behind him to see book behind him. "What's this?" When he tried to touch he was zapped by an evil aura.

* * *

Shippo hurried to Kagome's side. He hopped on up on her shoulder, and pulled on her hair. "Kagome! Kagome!" he cried.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"I found something in the cave." He raced off towards the cave with Kagome in tow.

"Look at this, Kagome," Shippo said while pointing at the book hiding between a couple of stones.

"What is that? A book, perhaps?" Kagome said, puzzled. "What is a book doing way out here?" She went to touch it, but was pushed back by the same evil aura as with Shippo was zapped with. "This…this Naraku's aura… But how? I'll purify it." Her hands glowed with purification s she purified Naraku's demonic aura. "Let's take this, and show the others," she told the fox kit as he nodded in affirmative.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo showed the book they found to the rest of their friends as they were all gathered around Kaede's hut. "What is that you have there, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he stared at the book curiously.

"Shippo found it in Onigumo's cave, and it had Naraku's evil aura surrounding it," Kagome explained. That statement cause gasps to go around, and for everyone to become tense.

"Let me have a look at it," Kaede said as Kagome handed her the book. The old priestess examined it. The covers were brown, old, and rusty. She turned it over, and saw a picture of a woman in the back.

"That's an attractive woman," Miroku said, amused. That comment left him a red hand slap to his face courtesy of Sango.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Miroku," Sango said, irritated.

"I wonder…who that woman was." Shippo asked. The woman in the picture had long hair that was sported by a big butterfly shaped bow, and wearing a simple elegant kimono. If you looked closely enough, you could see a faint blush on her cheeks, and how shy and timid she looks.

"Must be one Naraku's victims," Inuyasha stated.

"If she was a victim, then why would he have a picture of her?" Kagome asked. Kaede headed her back the book. Kagome opened up the first page. The pages were old and some torn. She gasped.

"What is it, Kagome?" the half-demon asked.

"There are words written in here. It's more like a diary or a journal."

"Won't ye read it to us, Kagome?" Kaede asked. The schoolgirl nodded her head and began reading.

_My name is Naraku._

They all were shocked by the first sentence. So, this did belong to Naraku? Kagome kept reading.

_By now, I'm most likely already dead. Most is a record of my inner thoughts. My true intentions. I keep track of everything I've discovered thus far. Most demons and humans might know me as an evil, manipulative half-demon who's only quest is for power. I don't say anything. I just let them think what they want to think. What I'm really thinking is none of their business. None of them can help me anyway. No one can help me with my grieve._

_There are still many questions that I have. Such as what's the significance of Watanagashi? What is the Oriyshima-sama's curse? Why is it that one person mysteriously murdered and the other demoned away? And most importantly… Where is 'she'?!_

_I'll destroy everything until I found out where 'she' is? How can the love of my life simply vanish without a trance?! Something or someone has taken her from me, and I'm going to find out. Even if I have to bring this whole world through hell to do it! I've tried searching the whole region, and still no trace of her. My anger…! My rage…! My hatred…will not disperse until I see 'her' again! I just want 'her' back… Nobody understands that I just want 'her' back! I WANT 'HER' BACK TO ME! GIVE 'HER' BACK! __**GIVE 'HER' BACK TO ME!**_

"This is the journal of about Naraku's love," Kagome stated after she finished the first entry.

"Keh! Who the hell in their right mind will fall for that bastard?" Inuyasha grumbled. "She must have brainwashed."

"Didn't he just state that something happened to her?" Shippo asked, innocently.

"I wonder what happened." Sango pondered.

"Let's let Kagome continue to read to us," Miroku suggested. He nodded his head towards her. She understood, turned the page, and began reading.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Remember…this is a drabble. There are entries from Naraku's journal, and some of the comments from the Inuyasha main cast here and there. I started this out of boredom, so…yeah. Like I said, Naraku will be OOC a little bit. Please read and review! And enjoy the rest as I continue on!) **


	2. Twins

**(A/N: This is the second chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Twins

_I'm Naraku and I had or used to have twin brother by the name of Tanaku. Yeah, I had a twin brother… What of it? Of course no one knows because I don't mention him, but he died. He had a little 'accident'._

"Naraku had a brother?" Sango said shocked.

"I bet this of his brother was just as evil as he is," Inuyasha accused.

"But the brother must have died, and Naraku was the one that killed him with the way he states that 'he had an accident'," Miroku observed.

"Feh, most likely for power," Inuyasha said. "You know how Naraku is. Who's to say that this brother is no different?" Kagome continued onwards.

_I was born in a clan where having twins were considered…taboo. A curse, perhaps. The younger twin must always be strangled to death before its first bath. Unfortunately, I was the younger twin. I was born thirty seconds after Tanaku. I could feel grandma's hands wrapped around my neck and squeeze. Everything went black. _

_I wonder why I'm still alive. I should have been dead. It seems that mother spared my life. But it has only gotten worse._

_Tanaku was the next head of the family. At best, I was ignored by the whole family in favor of him. At worst, some members of the family tried to do anything they can to get rid of me. _

_I always wondered why I'm treated so differently. Tanaku and I look exactly the same. Our face, our body, and our hair is the mere image of each other. I just have my hair down, and he has his in a ponytail. _

_As twins Onii-chan and I react the same way. If Onii-chan reacts to something, I react. If I react to something, Onii-chan reacts. Onii-chan is my other half. My more pure half is the best way to describe it. _

_Tanaku means to 'region', I believe. A perfect name for Onii-chan, who is the next head of most important and secret village in Japan. Harazami Village. I was named Naraku meaning 'Hell', which is just the same as saying 'cursed one' or 'to be confined'. _

"It seems like Naraku had a bad life," Kagome commented before continuing on.

_Tanaku and I came up with a solution to the whole 'Naraku' problem. We started trading places. Tanaku becomes Naraku, and Naraku becomes Tanaku. It's as simple as that. We are both Tanaku, the elder twin, and Naraku, the younger twin. We share Tanaku's joy and happiness, and Naraku's pain and suffering._

_We gradually started doing it on the daily basis. It became a game to us. As we got older we called it the manipulation twins' act. There's no tricks, no sorcerer, no shape-shifting. All we do is change clothes and hair styles, and people will mistake us for one or the other. Sometimes we'll get caught in the middle of one of our swaps. "Which one of you is Tanaku?" they will ask. And we point at each other. "Which one of you is Naraku?" they ask again. We point at ourselves. It's fun to see them get frustrated. They just pick up me or Onii-chan. Sometimes I'm taken by mistake. _

_But one day is where Tanaku permanently became Tanaku, and I became Naraku. Tanaku was given the oni tattoo to show his place as the next heir, and I was branded with the disgusting spider tattoo, another way to show my confinement in this torture world. _

_One day I was taken to a faraway place from my Onii-chan, my friends, the members of my family. I was shipped off to the most miserable place on earth. An educational faculty. And not just any one. It was St. Lucas._

The page stops there.

"That's kind of sad," Shippo said, depressingly.

"It makes me feel almost sorry for Naraku. Almost," Kagome said.

"Well, it's already late. We better get some sleep," Miroku advised.

"You can read more to us in the morning, Kagome," Sango said as he drifted off to sleep as did everyone else.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!)**


	3. St Lucas

**(A/N: Here's the third chapter. Oh, I forgot to mention, if you haven't noticed already these entries don't have dates. That's because I don't the specific date that Inuyasha starts. All I know is that it's somewhere between the fourteen hundreds and the fifteen hundreds. Okay… Enjoy!)**

* * *

St. Lucas

The whole began eating breakfast together. Afterwards, Kagome continued on with the book.

_I was sent to St. Lucas, an educational facility. Or in my definition, a place for factoring men. A place to make boring, manipulative bastards…! The place was not only somewhat religious, it was quite manipulative. Where lords and wannabes come, if they want to learn how to be controlling I would say._

_The place gave me the creeps. Everyone was almost exactly the same. All the men were like talking like every word was planting for them in the beginning. They were completely brainwashed. I had figured I had two choices. Go crazy, or become brainwashed like all the other men. _

_Of course, I was the untamed one. I didn't nor will I ever become like the rest of them. They expect me to behave like well-refined, behaved gentleman. I always going got in trouble with the leaders for my…inappropriate behavior. I didn't care though. It just meant that I was different from everyone else. That's why I was in trouble and scolded a lot because I would different, and I'm proud of that. _

_But I got tired of the same lectures, so I became like those brainwashed men, but from time to time went back to my old self. Fools… I would never become like any of them. _

_I've only been there for two years thus far. There was no way I could stay for another six years in that miserable place. Stupid Oni-baba sent enrolled me there for eight years. Another attempt to get rid of me, I suppose. What have I ever done to her, except being born second?! Nothing!_

_I started plotting my escape. I couldn't stay another minute in that place! I've spent I great time studying the security and the guards. Them and their shifts. Hardly anyone gets in, and no one gets out without permission. I heard that people who usually get caught trying to escape had some…let's just say trouble things happen to them. Does that scare me? Hell, no. In fact, I feel psyched, anticipation, and excitement coursing through me at the thought of this daring escape._

_I spread a little rumor around the school. Nothing like a rumor to make people go into a panic. I won't go into details of what rumors I spread around the faculty. I had to wait a few weeks. If I had left, it would seem too suspicious. During my escape…there was several times where I was almost caught. I felt like fate was on my side. My bodyguard helped me to escape. I decided to live in the village next to my hometown, Harazami Village. I stayed in Okinima Village._

_I found a hut, and one of my uncles, who could care less about the old family traditions. I didn't feel like I should have owe people, nor do I want to. So, I asked a landlord to let me live in one of his huts, and I have a job to pay for the rent. Nobody knew I was here, except for Onii-chan, my bodyguard, and my uncle. I had my identity, especially from Oni-baba. If any members of my clan found out I had escaped I will be in trouble. And not just being scolded, much worse than that. I…don't want to talk about it. I haven't been caught yet, so there's no use on dwelling on such a matter._

_It was that day after work one day…that I fell in love. It was where I meet the love of my life._

"Ah, man! Not one of that mushy stuff," Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? I'm starting love this story," Kagome said, happily. "I'm for one love romance."

"I'm not as excited as Kagome, but I am curious about the story," Sango said.

"Please go on with the story, Kagome," Shippo whined as the schoolgirl turned to the next page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of the chapter. Please read and review! Well, just thank you for taking the time to read! Bye for now!)**


	4. Love by a Rub

**(A/N: Chapter four. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Love by a Rub

Kagome turned the page.

_I had left the inn had worked at one day. It was already sundown, and I had nowhere else to go. I decided to head home. It was on my way that saw a woman with long black hair with a big, pink, butterfly shaped bow tied to the back of hair. She was dressed in a yellow and pink kimono. She was being attacked by a few common thugs. A could see three of them. _

_I didn't care. It was not my problem though. But I don't know… Something compelled me to go over there. It was easy to trick the fools. I took pleasure in seeing there scared little faces as they cowered and ran away._

_I felt something touch my shoulder. To turned to face the woman I just rescued. She thanked me, but I could care less about being thanked or not. I did it because I felt like it. But what got me was when she called me 'Tanaku'. It seems like this woman knows Onii-chan, and has mistaken me for him. I'm not surprised though. We are identical twin brothers. _

_Then I felt something soft and soothing rub my head. I could feel my face heat up slightly as her hand continued to stroke my head ever so gently. I could feel warm sensation coursing through. It made me feel…happy. All I could to is ask her what she's doing as I remove my head from her hand-held it in mine. I never knew how soft and delicate a woman's hand could feel until. She smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We said our goodbyes as we went or separate ways._

_I asked Onii-chan later that night I saw woman was. I couldn't ask her up front because she believed I was my brother, and it will be awkward. The woman, who made my heart flutter and skip beat by a simple head rub, was named Tsuskio. _

"Ah! This is so sweet!" Kagome said with glee as she continued.

_Whenever I left my home I would always dress myself up to look like Onii-chan. Remembering that I'm not supposed to be here. I took a walk through the village. I spotted Tsuskio-chan once again. She looked kind of sad and tired. We talked, and I'm glad that I got her to smile. Sadness doesn't suit such beautiful, angelic face as hers. _

_There were quite a few things I learned about Tsuskio-chan. She's gentle, sweet, kind, clumsy, and a bit of a scatterbrain. But there was still a foreboding sadness to her. Even though she smiles, sometimes it didn't reach her eyes. Everytime I see her, he always looked so tired and broken, making her beautiful brown eyes look almost lifeless._

_Why, Tsuskio-chan? Why do you always look so sad? Tsuskio-chan had to work so hard just to get by. Day and night, non-stop work. Sometimes I could see bags under her eyes from like from sleep. She works herself into exhaustion. Both physically and mentally. She even fell ill once._

_I asked her one day while I was taking care of her illness. She said she had to buy a present. A present for her little sister. It was big, hand crafted bear. Is that why you're working so hard? Tsuskio-chan is always so sweet, thoughtful, and selfless. I loved her so much, but I couldn't tell her that. For two reasons. One, I didn't know if she felt the same. And two, I'm still dressing up as my Onii-chan, so she thinks I'm 'Tanaku'. 'Naraku' doesn't exist to her._

_But…she started distancing herself from me for some reason. I didn't know why, and it broke my heart. Why do you avoid me so, Tsuskio-chan? Is it something I did? Is it something I said? Why don't you rub my head anymore? Why do you hate me so? I don't understand. Is it…my fault…? No, it's not. It's 'her' fault. It's that little brat's fault! I won't forgive her. I won't forgive that brat! I'll never forgive that brat for putting such a burden on Tsuskio-chan!_

"At least, it's starting to get interesting," Inuyasha said, still unamused.

"Do you think we should stop?" Shippo asked. "We are invading Naraku's privacy…"

"Feh, when did Naraku not invade our privacy and used that against us?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"But he's dead now," the fox kit said, nervously.

"So? Dead or alive, I was curious to know what else he's been hiding. If he has any allies that we should be concerned about. But all we got is some mushy love story."

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. "How could you say that? You're such an insensitive jerk!"

"Kagome, don't mind Inuyasha," Sango said, somewhat comforting.

"Please continue on, Kagome," Miroku said.

"Gladly," she said as she turned the page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of the chapter. Thank you very much for reading! Please read and review! Oh, and if have any idea for a chapter in this love tragedy drabble, I'll be happy to hear it!)**


	5. Hitoko

**(A/N: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Hitoko

Kagome read the next page.

_That brat…! The little sister of Tsuskio-chan named Hitoko is such a burden to her! That little brat does nothing, but cry and call for her 'Nee-nee' for every stupid little problem._

_It's Hitoko's fault that Tsuskio-chan has to suffer so much. If it weren't for her then Tsuskio-chan will be practically so dead and lifeless now. All she does to hide behind Tsuskio-chan's while she has to take the pain for her._

_I remember after my little fight with Tsuskio-chan. It wasn't really a fight, per say. I was really worried about her because she always had new bruises all over her body, like she has been beaten or something. Tsuskio-chan was so cold towards me as if she hates me all of a sudden. That made me confused and my heart-break because I didn't know why. Why are so you cold towards Tsuskio-chan? Maybe if she had given me that look when we first met, then maybe…maybe I wouldn't have…fallen in love with you, Tsuskio-chan._

_It was then I heard crying after Tsuskio-chan left me alone. An annoying voice crying 'Nee-nee'. That brat, Hitoko, was crying again and all because she accidentally spilled her lunch! I could feel my anger racing as I clenched my teeth. The next moment…before I knew it…I was beaten her myself for being such a burden to Tsuskio-chan. It's because she is like that is why she always beaten up by her mean aunt. If she had tried to get along with her, then she wouldn't be like this…and neither would Tsuskio-chan need to protect such a selfish, little brat._

_Hitoko…! If you want to cry, then go ahead cry! But you know what? Crying isn't going to do shit! You cry and expect someone to always to protect you, huh? You don't give a damn about how much pain Tsuskio-chan has to go through for you, do you?! Don't you understand, you damn brat?! That's the sin you committed! That's your crime! Tsuskio-chan would have better off if you were dead! If you're so miserable, then why don't you just die already?! Suffer all you want, but don't make Tsuskio-chan suffer as much as you are, if not worse. Suffer and die! You'll be better off if you were dead, you hear?! Don't think you can always cling to Tsuskio-chan, and hide behind her back. Tsuskio-chan would be much freer if you were…to just disappear from her life forever!_

_In my fit of rage I was told by little girl named Suno that I was being too hard on Hitoko. I was teaching her a lesson to stop being so self-centered. If she or anyone else interferes, I won't hesitate to smash her head in, too, along with Hitoko. Then…then Tsuskio-chan came, and pushed me away. She must have heard Hitoko's cries. Tsuskio-chan starting crying as well. It made me very sad to see such sad tears from her._

_That's when…I found out that Tsuskio-chan probably has a grudge and fears the Monozaki family. The Monozaki clan has suppressed the Itojo family…Tsuskio-chan's family. Tsuskio-chan hates the Monozaki family? She hates my family? She hates me because I'm a Monozaki?_

"This I starting to get interesting," Miroku said while scratching his chin.

"This sort of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet," Kagome observed.

"What's Romeo and Juliet, Kagome?" Sango asked, curiously.

"It's sort of a romantic tragedy book I had to read for school once," the schoolgirl explained. "It's about two feuding families who despise each other, but…if I remember correctly…to put it easier for you guys…the prince of the feuding family and the princess of the other fell in love with one another."

"Oh, great another mushy story," Inuyasha grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"What happened next?" Shippo asked, curiously.

"They both die…" Kagome answered.

"Did their families find out, and kill them," Miroku asked, intrigued.

"No… Well, the families did find out, but the couple committed suicide. Juliet tried to fake her death, but when Romeo found her body, he thought she really was dead, so he drank poison and killed himself. When Juliet woke up she found him dead, and stabbed herself with a knife, resulting in her real death."

"So, basically, they were a couple of idiot lovers?" Inuyasha said unimpressed. "Whatever. Just get on with the story." Kagome gave him a slight glare before continuing onwards.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter five. Please read and review! Anything is welcomed!)**


	6. Monozaki and Itojo family

**(A/N: Here's chapter six. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Monozaki and Itojo Family

_I remember about eight or nine years ago, a group of lesser Lords and Ladies wanted to sink our village underwater by building a dam to help them grow more crops because the two years prior they had a drought. _

_As expected, we all fought back. I can't even count how many times I've gotten into with the other lords and their soldiers. But… Unfortunately, there were people who supported the operation. The Itojo family to be precise. Tsuskio-chan's and Hitoko's father and mother. They were considered traitors throughout the entire village and the surrounding villages that were also against the dam being built._

_My family…the Monozaki family were leaders of the opposing side. The Monozaki family is one of the Three Great Families of Harazami Village. The other two are the Hanuru family and the Miyoshi family. The Hanuru family used to be on top, but the villagers thought the head priest of the family was too soft and unfit to be the leader. They shunned him and his wife, but strangely enough, not their daughter, Suno. Now, my grandma became the head leader of the whole village._

_After the head commissioner's kidnap son incident, the leader of the dam operation was mutilated. He was cut into six pieces. The head, the torso, the arms, and the legs all separated from his body. There were six culprits, but five confessed to the crime. They weren't killed, but they kept locked up somewhere for the rest of their lives. They will rot in their cells. But one never did confess to the murder, and the right arm was never found. _

_The Harazami villagers started to believe this was the work of the vengeful, guardian deity, Oriyshima-sama. They believed it was the work of Oriyshima-sama's curse, who cursed those who supported the dam operation, and wanted to flood Harazami. Ever since they has been a series of people who have fallen to the curse. A series of people I could care less about, so I don't even bother explaining anymore._

_Tsuskio-chan… Poor Tsuskio-chan… Tsuskio-chan's mother was such a whore. She would rather sleep with other men than raise her own daughter. Such a disgraceful, pathetic slut! At first it was Tsuskio-chan, her mother, and her first father. But her father died of illness, and turned out that Tsuskio-chan's mother was already fathered by another man. That was when Hitoko was born. Tsuskio-chan and Hitoko had the same mother, but different fathers. They were half-sisters. _

_Tsuskio-chan had to take care of Hitoko herself because their mother was too busy sleeping around with other men whether she was already married or not. She became distant from her mother, and was unable to cope with any disgusting men who claim to be her 'new father'. What despicable parents! How much Tsuskio-chan does have to suffer? Not only from a neglecting mother, an abusing 'fathers', and also a selfish, needy brat, but from the entire village, too. I've seen how sad and miserable she is, and it just hurts me to see that seemingly lifeless look on her face. She smiles brightly, but most of the time it never reaches her eyes. It was two years ago that her parents became victims to the Oriyshima-sama's curse. _

_After that… Tsuskio-chan was old enough to live in a hut alone. She was a woman…a beautiful one at that. But she didn't because she couldn't bare the thought of leaving Hitoko alone with their abusive aunt and uncle. All they do was beat them every day, but it's mainly that brat's fault that it happens so frequently. All that brat does is cry 'Nee-nee' as she uses Tsuskio-chan as a human shield to avoid beatings from their aunt! If that brat would have just grew the hell up, then she wouldn't have beaten as much and Tsuskio-chan wouldn't have to feel trapped in a corner because of her. What an ungrateful, little brat Hitoko is! She's just leeching off of poor, poor Tsuskio-chan's life. Hitoko is draining all the life out of Tsuskio-chan!_

_It was after that fight incident that I had asked Onii-chan if Tsuskio-chan has some sort of resentment towards our family. He was hesitate to respond, but he answered quietly anyway with a 'maybe'. I'm not surprised by that answer. Tsuskio-chan is so forgiving. It's hard to believe to she were to hold some sort of grudge or resentment for very long. That I have an overwhelming believe that whether she does hold a grudge or not, she has a lingering fear of the Monozaki family. She fears my family because they were the ones who drove her family into a wall, and left her all alone._

_Onii-chan wouldn't tell me anymore than that, and that made me incredibly angry. He faked that Oni-baba was calling him to a family meeting just to avoid talking about the topic any longer. _

_All I could think about is Tsuskio-chan. She' in my mind every day. I truly do love her. I declared this to myself. I don't care if she is a member of the Itojo family, I love Tsuskio-chan! Nobody is going to stop me from being with my love! Not the Monozaki family, not the villagers, and not even Oriyshima-sama! I'll go to the ends of the earth just to be with her! ABSOULTEY NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP FROM LOVING TSUSKIO-CHAN AND FROM BEING WITH HER! __**NOBODY!**_

"Wow!" Kagome gasped with eyes wide. "I never knew Naraku could love. Lust, maybe, but not love."

"They more we read the more we know about Naraku that we never knew before," Miroku said, intrigued.

"I'm just as shocked as well. This is so unlike Naraku," Sango inputted. "This is like a whole different side of him we never knew before."

"Don't believe everything that this stupid book tells you," Inuyasha snorted. "We all know how Naraku is. A deceitful, power-hungry bastard. Plus, we don't even know for sure if it's the same person or not. I mean, how do we know? This Naraku had a brother. The one we fought didn't. This one had been born from a mother and father. The bastard we fought and finally defeated was born from a hundreds of demons and the filthy bandit, Onigumo, merging into one. It can't be the same Naraku! It's impossible!" he finished with such great distrust. They all looked at him with surprised eyes.

"That was really…insightful, Inuyasha," Kagome said, amazed.

"So unlike you to act all smart Inuyasha. Where has your brain been all this time," Shippo snickered, earning him a pound from said half-demon.

"Sit boy," Kagome said, quietly as the rosary plummeting Inuyasha face first into the ground. The schoolgirl just sighed as she turned to the next page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter six. Please read and review! Anything is acceptable!)**


	7. Revealing My True Self

**(A/N: Here's chapter seven. And thanks to all the readers who have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite this story. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Revealing My True Self

_I haven't seen Tsuskio-chan for two days, and I was started to get worried. All kinds of thoughts went swirling around my head. Tsuskio-chan, are you really that afraid of me? I apologized to her for my behavior that time, but was reluctant to apologize to Hitoko. _

_I was surprised to hear her use one of my poison moths to communicate with me. The Monozaki family use poison moths to communicate with other members who are far away. She wanted to apologize to me. Tsuskio-chan, you don't need to apologize. It was my fault. I should've been there for you more. I'm sorry._

_Tsuskio-chan asked me to take her little sister, Hitoko, to the Watanagashi Festival. I was very hesitant at first. There was no way in hell that I will take that brat. But Tsuskio-chan… She sounds so desperate. I didn't want to let her down. Alright, Tsuskio-chan. I'll do it just to see a pretty smile on your face. But I wondered…why didn't she want to take the brat herself? Apparently, she was planning to work that, so she may or may not make it to the festival that year. Tsuskio-chan wanted Hitoko to go the festival though because she thought it will help cheer her up. Tsuskio-chan is so kind and thoughtful._

_The Watanagashi Festival stands for Cotton Drifting Festival. We celebrated at the end of every summer as long as I could remember. It's been years since I came to the festival. This is my first time since I snuck back, and I was having high hopes that Tsuskio-chan would want to company me to the Watanagashi Festival. _

_The Watanagashi Festival is celebration of sorts. All the villagers gather together and eat. The children can play games as well as the young men and women. But it's mostly for paying our respects to Oriyshima-sama, and having our soul cleansed from any sins and evil thoughts. But for the past several years, ever since the dam operation, people have been cursed by Oriyshima-sama on the night of the Watanagashi Festival. One person is mysteriously murdered, and the other one is 'demoned away'. Even though the villagers act all cheerful, I think most of them are anxious and scared because the curse may come again this year. But it's an unwritten rule to talk about the curse. _

_It was the day of the festival, and I took Hitoko to the festival just like I had promised Tsuskio-chan earlier that week. I wasn't happy at all about it. I despise the little brat greatly! I'm only doing this to make Tsuskio-chan happy. I just stalked around while I watched Hitoko play with Suno and my Onii-chan's group of friends. They sure were loud. We almost got into trouble once._

_It was later that night almost time to see Suno's ritual dance, where Tsuskio-chan arrived to the festival. I was so happy. She must have finished her chores just in time for the cotton drifting. I wanted so badly to spend the rest of the festival with her, and so I did. But throughout it all, even though she smiled, I still saw a horrified look in her eyes, like she had spotted something horrible before coming to the festival. _

_It was after the cotton drifting where we were confronted by the monk that comes by year after year at the Watanagashi Festival because people outside our village believe the curse is the work of some demon, but so far…none have been found. _

_How dare he! How dare that monk accuse innocent Tsuskio-chan of committing such a heinous crime! It turns out Tsuskio-chan's aunt was bludgeoned to death earlier today. I could tell by looking into her eyes that was want Tsuskio-chan saw before arriving at the festival. Her aunt's beaten up and dead body. That damn monk wanted to take her for interrogation. Interrogation? Yeah, right. He was just accusing poor Tsuskio-chan right then and there for the murder of her aunt. That bastard…! I'm not letting you take my Tsuskio-chan away from me, you hear?! You're only accusing her because she's an Itojo, aren't you, you pathetic monk?!_

_I vouched for Tsuskio-chan. I made up an alibi for her, saying that she was with me all this time. At first they were both confused, especially the monk. He had proof that I was with Hitoko and the others, but Tsuskio-chan wasn't with us. Ah, ha… But I was dressed as 'Onii-chan'. _

_It was at that moment that I revealed myself to not only to the bastard monk, but also to Tsuskio-chan that was Tanaku Monozaki's younger, identical twin brother, Naraku Monozaki while taking my hair out of its ponytail, and letting it fall down. I revealed my true self. I knew that this was going to be a mistake one day because I wasn't allowed back here without permission from Oni-baba. But I'll do anything to keep Tsuskio-chan safe._

_The monk decided to take us in for questioning. While watched him walk away, I apologized for Tsuskio-chan for deceiving her all this time. To my surprise, she giggled instead of getting mad. She had a feeling that something was wrong because 'Tanaku' has been acting strangely for the past few months. She guessed this explained why. Tsuskio-chan petted my head, and the blood rushed to my face. I love you, Tsuskio-chan._

"This just keeps getting better and better as we keep reading," Kagome squealed in delight.

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I knew that woman was evil, and Naraku was covering for her."

"Hold on, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "We can't make accusations yet when we don't know everything."

"Yeah, it's better to wait until were done before we draw conclusions," Sango said.

What's next, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Read the next page, please!" Kagome nodded and flipped to the next page.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter seven. Please read and review!)**


	8. My Happy Days

**(A/N: Chapter eight. Enjoy it!)**

* * *

My Happy Days

_After the interrogation, me and Tsuskio-chan went our own ways. She still getting used to calling me by my name, and not Onii-chan's name. The questions the monk asked went by without a hitch. I did the talking while I instructed Tsuskio-chan to just agree with everything I said, seeing that she was still shocked by today's events to say anything else. I'm glad we went through that without causing any and/or suspicious._

_Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. I still haven't told Tsuskio-chan my true feelings for her though, but being by her side was enough for me. I was happy with just having her with me. Tsuskio-chan… She was finally feeling happy for once now that stupid aunt or hers is dead, and that uncle went to Okinima to love with his whore. _

_Tsuskio-chan was simply radiating in beauty and happiness. The burdens of her life were gone somewhat. I remember when I took her to a beautiful flower field outside of Harazami…that was when I confessed my feelings for the first time, and kissed her. Her lips were sweet, warm, and soft. "I think I love you, too, Naraku" is what she said, and that made my heart soar. I love you, Tsuskio-chan. I loved you since the day we first met. _

_I took Tsuskio-chan to my hut, and we started living together, and Hitoko lived with Suno, but Tsuskio-chan will often stop by when she was working. I was surprised that I haven't been caught yet. Months ago, I did reveal myself to that monk. I was sure he would have told Oni-baba, but I guess he didn't. Part of me was relieved, but another was wary as if she was spying on me, waiting for me screw up. Ha! As if I would give her that satisfaction. I decided to forget about that old hag, and focus on my life with Tsuskio-chan. I want to start a family with her, grow old with her, and die together with her._

_I took Tsuskio-chan canoeing to around the lake. The lake was glistening under the sunset. Tsuskio-chan was fascinated by its beauty while I was fascinated by her beauty. I found almost ironic really. I also thought I find myself marrying a Lady of some land, not some peasant… No offense, my dear Tsuskio-chan. But I couldn't be any happy. I wasn't scared. Whatever happens, I will protect you, Tsuskio-chan._

_After our little romantic boat rode, we talked and laughed as we strolled along the woods. I don't know what happened, but somehow having Tsuskio-chan against a tree trunk while kissing those beautiful, rosy lips of her. I was placing sweet kisses along her neckline while whispering love words to her. I untied her obi, her kimono falling around her. She was such a beauty. I took her inside the hut. That was the day…the day that I made love and mated with Tsuskio-chan. It was truly an achievement. Tsuskio-chan was mine! She was finally mine! _

_I woke up the next morning with a naked Tsuskio-chan in my arms. The memories of what transpired last night flowing through me. I smiled at that. I kissed the spider mating mark on her neck. I love you. I let her sleep while I went out to hunt for breakfast. That was when I was surrounding by men. I knew these men. They were members of the Monozaki clan. "Naraku, come with us," one of them said. I knew this will not end well. I had a dreadful feeling about this._

"It looks like things are starting to take a turn," Sango said.

"I can't believe Naraku found a woman to love. It's disgusting," Inuyasha said in disgust.

"I love it, but Sango's right," Kagome said. "I have a gut feeling things about to turn, and not for the better." She looked at everyone, waiting to see if anyone else had anymore comments. Seeing that nobody wants to say anything, she continued.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the end of chapter eight. To tell you the truth, I was stuck on what to do in the beginning, but the ending worked out perfectly. Please read and review!)**


	9. Ritual Torture Chamber

**(A/N: Here's chapter nine! Enjoy! Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or Higurashi.)**

* * *

Ritual Torture Chamber

_The Monozaki clan consists of demons of all types, half-demons, and humans, too. I kept my stoic face on, but deep down I was on edge as they took me to the Monozaki Estate. The men escorted me to the front. There I spotted my Onii-chan, but he didn't look any too pleased to see me. His face was as cold as ice, making shivers run up my spine. I put on a wary smile as I greeted him. His voice was exactly how he looked, and devoid of any emotion._

"_I didn't expect to see you so soon, Naraku."_

"_H-hello to you, too, Onii-chan." I was shaking a bit. Onii-chan's voice was dead serious. His eyes were like the depths of hell itself. I felt like he was seeing right through me. He led me inside the strange room with no further question._

_I stepped inside of room with various types of torture weapons and metals. This was…the Monozaki's torture chamber. I heard stories about the family use this to torture and/or kill anyone who opposes the Monozaki family. This is the first time I've actually seen it. It was fascinating, yet at the same time frightening, especially, if you are at the blunt end of the torture. The tools are designed to cause agony pain until the victims, most of the time, bleeds to death._

"_You imbecile!" The sound of my Oni-baba's booming voice snapped me out of my stupor. She was had red eyes, and long black-grayish hair tied into a bun, indicating her old age. She's about the over a thousand years old. "How dare you show your face back here without permission…! Of all the people… Why did it have to be the Itojo bitch?!" _

_I couldn't stand the way Oni-baba talked and disrespected my Tsuskio-chan like. My anxiety was quickly replaced with anger as I argued with her that Tsuskio-chan's parents have nothing to do with her. If they were to just give her a fucking chance, they'll see how nice and kind Tsuskio-chan is. But of course, these people are all pig heads. They will ridicule all members of the Itojo family since they are considered traitors of the village, even including poor, innocent Tsuskio-chan, who has nothing to do with it. It's only because she's a member of the Itojo family… That's why she's considered a traitor. It was utterly ridiculous!_

_As I stare at everyone I finally realize the true reason for why I was brought here. It's not because I snuck out St. Lucas, or that I came back to the village without permission. It was because…I fell in love with Tsuskio-chan…a member of the traitorous Itojo family. The whole ordeal of it was simply laughable. I laughed mockingly at them. _

"_Ha! To tell you bastards the truth, I don't care if I'm a member of the Monozaki family, or that Tsuskio-chan is a member of the Itojo! I don't give a damn on how the villagers or the rest of the world sees us! Yes, I'll admit it! I'M IN LOVE WITH TSUSKIO-CHAN! I love her with all my heart! What the hell is wrong with that?!" I spoke out my feelings for Tsuskio-chan with such passion and confidence. It was all true. I didn't care if I was a Monozaki, or Tsuskio-chan was an Itojo… I love her._

_I could feel Onii-chan's hand on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. It seems like I've gone too far this time. As soon as the word 'distinction' hit my ears, I jumped in shock. Why must I have a distinction? All I did was speak the truth… Was what I said really that wrong?_

_Onii-chan had informed me that my bodyguard and our uncle were in the room next door awaiting punishment, if I refuse to do it. I still held up a losing battle, but my pride won't allow me to yield this battle._

_That was when…two men were dragging a person up front. My heart completely stopped. It was my mate, Tsuskio-chan. Her hands were tied behind her back as a piece of cloth was covering her mouth. I could see the fear and terror in her eyes though. They placed her in front on her knees as two strong men held her in place. Why? Why did they drag her in this, too? She has nothing to do with this. It's not her fault that I fell in love with her. I could feel my resolve dissolving._

_I soon as one of the men pulled out a knife… I had two options, either to fight them, or to beg for forgiveness. I knew the first one was out of the question because that would require fighting the whole family all at once. I had to choose the latter. I wasn't really thinking of my safety. I was thinking of Tsuskio-chan's safety. I got done my knees, and apologized for my wrongdoings. It was a huge jab to my pride, but…it was for Tsuskio-chan._

_Onii-chan sent some men to get a device. It was a small torture device used to rip fingers off as my Onii-chan explained to me. I was ordered to rip three of my fingers off for everything to be forgiven and forgotten. I could only stare at the torture tool in horror. Three fingers? Everything will be over and done with after I tear three of my fingers off? My bodyguard…? Our uncle…? Tsuskio-chan…? They will all be forgiven, if I do this one thing? As easy as it sounds… It wasn't that simple. Not by a long shot. The idea of them threatening to cut off three of Tsuskio-chan's fingers instead, prompting me to do it. I don't want any harm to come to her._

_I had to strap my arm to the tool to keep it steady. I placed a finger between the metal rods as the hook wrapped tightly around my finger. There was a lever. All I had to do was push done the lever, and my finger will stretch until it completely rips off from my hand. Flesh, bones, and all. I had to do this on my first try to avoid as much pain as possible. I was panting heavily, and my face was dripping with sweat._

_After what seemed liked hours, I raised my fist, and pounded it on the lever as fast and hard as I could. My finger ripped in one fell swoop. At first I didn't feel anything, but in seconds…a sharp pain was going through my entire being. I screamed in agony. It fucking hurts like hell. It was like being skinned, and then burned alive. It would be even less painful to just take a knife or a sword to just cut my fingers off._

_I pleaded with Onii-chan to forgive use with just this. He bluntly refused. Sadistic bastard…! I could barely hear Tsuskio-chan's muffled screams. Through squinted eyes, I could see tears running rapidly down her face. Tsuskio-chan… Please don't cry. You are much more beautiful when you are smiling, my angel. A successful tear off another finger as Tsuskio-chan's muffled screams and cries became louder. Just one more finger… One more finger and it will finally be over._

_I pounded the lever on the last finger, but I must have not put enough force because my last finger didn't come off. It top flesh was off, and I could see the bone underneath. It was a very grotesque sight to look at. Again?! I have to do it again?! No, I couldn't do it anymore. It hurts so much. I could barely stand up. My body was trembling from the searing pain. How would this help? They…just want to cause me pain. That's all there is to it. They just want to see me squirming in agony._

_I-I just couldn't do this anymore. One of the men holding Tsuskio-chan presented on of her fingers while the other one held a knife above the appendage. Her brown eyes were completely horrified as the blade came closer until it scrapped the tip of the skin. I snapped as soon as I saw blood started to flow as the knife dug deeper. I grabbed whatever I could, which was a sword. Without a second thought, with a loud yell…I slammed it down._

_As soon as everything went back to their went back to their original pace, I was in front Tsuskio-chan, my left hand severed, and blood flooding out of the wound. Tsuskio-chan was lying on her side with a blank, lifeless look in her eyes as tears were still falling from her face. She was breathing heavily, but otherwise unharmed…except for the small cut on her finger. Afterwards, we were both bandaged up, and escorted out without a word of pity or sympathy being said. These bastards were as cruel and cold-hearted as you can get._

_It's been two months since that torture innocent. I heard Tsuskio-chan calling out to me. I was hesitated to go to her. Because of two reasons… The main one being that I wasn't allowed to see her for five months, or else not only will I be punished again, but so will she. The other one was that they erased her memories of the whole torture incident, so she doesn't remember a thing. She embraced me as she began to worry that she thought I disappeared or something. I playfully laugh. I'll never leave you, my love. She rubbed my head just like she always did, and I always loved when she did it._

_It was then…that I found out that she was with child. She was pregnant with my child…my cub. Tsuskio-chan eyes went from happy to terrified. My heart sank as I knew why. She spotted my bandaged arm. She quickly received the idea that I was punished by the Monozaki family for being with her, a member of the Itojo family. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. I can't lie to Tsuskio-chan. It made my heart sink even further as I watched helplessly as she ran away in tears. I wanted so desperately to go after her, and to comfort and persuade her that it's going to be alright. She had nothing to do with it. It was my own fault. My own selfish desire._

_I never knew that was the last time I'll ever see my beloved Tsuskio-chan again._

"That…that was horrible," Kagome said while covering her mouth.

"How could they do that just because he fell in love?" Sango said, sorrowfully.

"For once I can have sympathy with Naraku a little. Just a little," Miroku said. Inuyasha didn't say anything. As much as he hates Naraku…that was pretty harsh, and if it happened before any of this.

"Can you please go on, Kagome," Shippo said in a quivering a voice. The schoolgirl nodded solemnly.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter nine. This chapter was the longest yet. Please read and review!)**


	10. Tsuskio-chan's Disappearance

**(A/N: Here's chapter ten. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Tsuskio-chan's Disappearance

_It's been another month since I lost saw my Tsuskio-chan. I was very unhappy. How could Oni-baba do this to me? To us? Oh well… At least, she didn't have us executed. All I have to is endure this feeling of loneliness for two more months, and then me and Tsuskio-chan can happily life together forever. They thought of it made me smile._

_I began to walk around Okinawa Village…just strolling along because I was that bored. I didn't have to disguise myself as Onii-chan anymore. Oni-baba allowed to me to have my identity known._

_It was then that I noticed that same monk that came to the Watanagashi Festival. The festival came again just few days ago, but I didn't see Tsuskio-chan there. It made me very sad. I know I can't be with her yet, but I like to watch her from afar. I know it sounds stalkerish to have such desires, but I don't care. _

_That man took notice of my missing hand, and my eyes narrowed dangerously at him as tried to cover it. Anyone who causes any form of harm to my lovely Tsuskio-chan is my enemy I declared. He beckoned me somewhere inside. I suspected it to be his hut he was staying at while he was here._

_He asked me almost the same questions as last year…about Tsuskio-chan's aunt's death. I nonchalantly gave him the same responses. As it was over I was about to make my leave until something stopped me in my tracks._

"_Then…how come Tsuskio-san disappeared a few days ago?"_

_I immediately stayed frozen in spot, unable to say a word. I was couldn't form any words. My mouth was clamped up shut in shock. I was in complete shock. _

_I tried desperately to deny everything he was saying to me. It seems that Tsuskio-chan bought the bear doll on the night of the Watanagashi Festival…but she…she never returned home. No, she wouldn't just leave me. Tsuskio-chan had worked so hard these past couple of years to get enough spare money to buy that bear for her little sister. She was so determined to do it, too. It's impossible? It's unthinkable. My eyes widen when I came to one conclusion that made my heart wrench in agony. Does that mean Tsuskio-chan was killed? Was she erased from this world? Was she cursed to death by Oriyshima-sama? Was she demoned away? No… No. No!_

_I could only laugh manically. Even though I was laughing, I was completely devastated. Why? Why must everything be taken away from me? Why…?! After I calmed down, the monk explained a few possibilities that may have happened, and that he'll keep in touch with me, if he found any signs or clues of Tsuskio-chan's whereabouts._

_These past few weeks were terrible. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. All I do is drink sake to relieve my pain. I was a mess. All I do nowadays was drink and sleep. I went to out less and less often, and to at the inn that I worked less often. _

_I heard a knock on the door. It turned out to my Onii-chan. I still bared a tiny grudge against him because of what he did to us during the torture incident. I pushed my thoughts outside. Onii-chan was only acting as the next head of the family. I shouldn't hold any resentment…I reprimanded myself._

_I let him in. We talked about anything and everything just like we did when we were kids. I realized I couldn't stay mad at him. I felt a little better, but not enough to fill the empty void in my heart. He began to ask me if I was feeling any better since the last time he saw me. He stated that Oni-baba truly did forgive and forget everything. I was truly relieved. I wouldn't have gone through SO much pain, if it was for nothing._

"_I wonder… Where did Tsuskio-chan go?"_

_As soon as those words left his mouth, my eye widened in shock. They kept replaying in my head. Then…it felt like something dark and sinister was forming inside me. That's when my oni awoke. I guess Tanaku noticed the evil glare in my eyes. "Sorry, I don't where she is."_

"_Lies…" I growled out. It was too convenient. They told me to stay away from Tsuskio-chan for five months…only for to disappear without a trace. They knew I wouldn't be by her side to protect her. It was all TOO convenient._

"_It's true! Not even Batcha knows where she went!" Tanaku's words fell on death ears. _

"_Lies! LIES! __**LIES!"**__ I didn't know who was talking, or who was controlling my actions. Me or the oni? Despite my calm demeanor most of the time…I was always the one that lashes out in reckless anger. Onii-chan was the truly the clam and level-headed one of us brothers. The next moment was straddling Onii-chan with my right hand wrapped around his neck tightly as I was beginning to strangle him. _

"_You people demoned away Tsuskio-chan! You and the Monozaki clan…! After everything I did…to prove to you bastards! You said you'll leave Tsuskio-chan and me alone! You said that…! You said that! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! __**GIVE ME BACK MY TSUSKIO-CHAN!" **_

_As I was strangling Onii-chan, I took notice of his left hand as his right one was attempting to pry my hand away from his neck. I noticed that his left hand was missing…just like me. As twins…we feel each other's pain and sadness. I realized my hand away from him. I could see small droplets of my blood where my claws pierced him._

"_Why? Why must you always endure pain Naraku? Why? We're twins, right? Why only you?" _

_Onii-chan told me how Oni-baba truly did state that she'll leave us alone once I ripped three fingers. I hugged Onii-chan. I declared to my oni that if Tsuskio-chan is in danger somewhere…I will find her and protect her with my life. If she is dead…I will take vengeance. I-I believed in Onii-chan's words. I also locked away my feelings for Tsuskio-chan way deep inside my heart._

_These feelings must never resurface again…_

"That's sad," Shippo cried.

"Tsuskio disappeared?" Kagome questioned. "Did the Oriyshima's curse or whatever strike again?"

"It seems like it. I wonder about this curse though. Could it be the work of a demon?" Sango asked in wonder.

"We won't know until we read more," Miroku stated as Inuyasha remained silent. Kagome nodded in agreement, and turned the page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter ten. Please read and review!)**


	11. The Dark Secrets of Harazami

**(A/N: Here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The Dark Secrets of Harazami

_I was still very depressed because of Tsuskio-chan's disappearance. I did the only thing naturally. If I was going to find Tsuskio-chan, then I'll need to find the cause. I decided to do some research in the curse of Oriyshima. I decided to go to the local library that was in the village._

_As I entered the library hut, I saw so many different scrolls and books. Most of them consisted of the wars and history of battles the Harazami Village went to. I sighed frustrated. I threw the books. None of them was what I was hoping for._

_I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned to face a man. No, he was a demon. A lion demon to be precise. After a short introduction, he asked me if I was interested in learning about the history of this village. I glared at him suspiciously. But…this was my probably my one and only chance to find any clues that might lead me to my precious Tsuskio-chan._

_The demon handed me a couple of scrolls and books. Apparently this was the research he had done regarding Harazami and Oriyshima-sama's curse. He left afterwards. I immediately the scroll, and to my surprise and interest it talked about the history of this village. _

_The village was originally called Onifachi Village. It was a place where dark and sinister oni lived. They were plainly just demons who feast on the flesh and blood of other lesser demons and humans. Then the Oriyshima-sama came done and quelled the oni, and was considered the guardian of the village since then. But there is still a swamp that goes by the name of Onifachi Swamp near this village, where the oni resides._

_I also discovered that the Watanagashi Festival also stood for Intestines Drifting Festival back when this village was called Onifachi. It was festival just like it was today. Yet, instead of using cotton, they used the insides of their sacrifice. They cut the body of their sacrifice open with the ritual hoe, and rip out their organs. These said demon or human was used to quell the oni or the anger of Oriyshima-sama._

_All of this was just a myth though, and just that guy's research. I wasn't even sure of all this stuff was even true. The more I read…the more I became sadden. The more and more I truly believed Tsuskio-chan...was gone forever. I'll never see my beloved Tsuskio-chan again. The thought of it made my heart wrench in pain and agony. This heartbreak was the worst type of feeling anyone could feel. It was like being stabbed by a hundred knives all over your body._

_My mind went blank, and heart broke. Tsuskio-chan…? You really are gone, aren't you? Aren't you, my Tsuskio-chan?_

"This is truly started to become a sad tale," Kagome said, sadly. "As I read this…keep wondering, if all this that happened really did happen. I mean, what if this used to the Naraku we fought before…he turned…you know…evil."

"We won't know unless you keep reading, wench," Inuyasha said, annoyed. He didn't care how depressed the book sounded. Naraku isn't getting any sympathy from him. No way in hell. Not after all the things the bastard did to get a completed Sacred Jewel. He doesn't deserve pity on his account.

"Ugh! Inuyasha! How could you be such and insensitive jerk?"

"Just ignore him, Kagome, and keep reading," Sango said with a sigh. The schoolgirl sent a sharp death glare his way before flipping to the next page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter eleven. Please read and review!)**


	12. Flowers of Despair

**(A/N: Here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Flowers of Despair

_It's been two years since I got the news that Tsuskio-chan has been 'demoned away'. I have gotten a little better… Just enough to take my lazy, drunken ass back to work. A year ago, a woman who goes by the name of Suzaki just moved in Harazami Village. I haven't actually seen her in person since I've been staying in Okinawa Village, nor do I actually care to see her. But my Onii-chan seems fond of her._

_Nowadays all Onii-chan does is talk about her nonstop. He tells me all about her after she joined his little mischief group of friends. He does nothing, but talk about her. Of course, he talks about other stuff and his other friends. But that woman seems to be the subject of most things. Onii-chan has become infatuated with this 'Suzaki' woman._

_I have conflicted feelings about this. For one… I'm happy that Onii-chan has found someone he loves and cherishes. But on the other hand, I wish…Tsuskio-chan was here, too. Why does Onii-chan get to freely love of person, and I don't? It's just…not fair. It's so unfair._

_Onii-chan gets to have everything, and I am left with nothing, but the scraps. The one thing I wanted most in the world…is taken away from me an instant. It's not fair! I wish that Onii-chan can truly understand the pain that I feel. He's always been so carefree. He doesn't even have a worry in the world. That's to be expected. He's the next head of the family…while I'm down in the bottom._

_I shook my head out these terrible thoughts. I should be happy for my Onii-chan, right? Right…? Onii-chan wanted to talk to me again later that day. That fateful day changed everything for me._

_Onii-chan came over in my hut, and we talked. Onii-chan has been playing games with his friends. He seems like he had a lot of fun. He's laughing more than usual. However, Onii-chan eyes looked sad now. He thought he had just hurt Suzaki's feelings earlier today. She wanted to give him a flower necklace she had just made, but he rejected her kindly. Not as much as Suzaki herself, but the flowers itself. Suzaki put on a cheerful face, but as she as left them… Onii-chan said he saw a few stray tears in her eyes. He came to me asking me for advice since I'm the only male he talks to. The rest of his circles of friends are all girls._

_As I was giving him advice, and encouraging… I can't stop thinking about Tsuskio-chan. I could feel little jealousy in my heart because Onii-chan has someone so close to him. I want Tsuskio-chan back. I want to hold her. I want her to rub my head gently and affectionately like she always does. I want to kiss her. I want to tell her 'I love you' over and over again. I just want my beloved Tsuskio-chan back! Tsuskio-chan…! Wherever you are… Please come back to me! I love you, and I miss you! Come back to me, my Tsuskio-chan!_

"I feel bad," Kagome said. "Naraku really wants Tsuskio back. For all we know, she could be dead, and he wouldn't even know it. Hey!" She turned to the others. "Did we meet anyone on our journey that goes by the name Tsuskio?" They all shook their heads 'no.' She sighed. "Oh well…" She turned the page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter twelve. Please read and review)**


	13. Tsuskio-chan's Ghost

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Tsuskio-chan's Ghost

_I decided it was time to get fully back on my feet. Onii-chan had invited me to play one of his game activities with him and friends. I agreed, so it would get my mind of Tsuskio-chan._

_I decided to tease Onii-chan by flirting with Suzaki. It was fun seeing him get all flustered and angry. I took my leave then…not because Onii-chan told me to, but I was done and had to go to work soon. Then Suzaki did something I didn't expect. She rubbed my head. She did something that Tsuskio-chan always did, but it felt…different. It wasn't how Tsuskio-chan does it. It didn't feel natural. It felt…wrong. Just wrong._

_I quickly backed as if my head caught on fire. I said my goodbye to Onii-chan and his friends before walking away. As soon as I was out of sight. I put more speed until I was at a jogging pace. I was mentally throwing out apologies to Tsuskio-chan, and I didn't know why. Was it because I was flirting with another woman? I was only doing that to tease Tanaku, and to make him admit and/or show his feelings to Suzaki. Nothing more. Or was it because I let Suzaki rub my head? Something I only let Tsuskio-chan permission to do and her only? I'm sorry, Tsuskio-chan. I'm so sorry._

_I was collapsed by a tree. I'm starting to realize that a life where Tsuskio-chan is gone isn't a life worth living. Everything is cold and dark. There's no warmth. Tsuskio-chan was my warmth. My sunshine. But now she's gone, and so is my light. I can never forget about Tsuskio-chan. She will always…always be in my thoughts. Without Tsuskio-chan my life has become completely meaningless. Then…I heard a voice._

"_I'm sorry, Naraku."_

_I got and turned, but no one was there, nor did I sense anyone close by. That voiced sounded like Tsuskio-chan's voice. I was so happy. If she wasn't here physically…at least, she was here spiritually. You shouldn't be sorry, Tsuskio-chan. It is I who should apologize._

"_It's because of me…that's why you are in lonely…and in such pain. It's my fault, isn't it?"__ By the way she was saying this…I can imagine her crying. I wanted to hold her then for comfort, and gently wipe away those tears. But all I could do is provide words of comfort._

"_I've been happy with you, Naraku. But I thought I would always be with you. In the end I'm only hurting you, right…?"_

"_YOU LIAR! Stop saying such lies! You'll never hurt me, Tsuskio-chan! Don't say such things! You have never hurt me! Just stay with me! Staying with me is enough, Tsuskio-chan! I just want you to stay with me… That's all I need. I just need you by my side. Okay, Tsuskio-chan?"_

_I saw Tsuskio-chan's form up ahead. When I went to embrace her, she vanished. I let out an empty sigh. I should have guessed. Tsuskio-chan is gone. What was I thinking? I must be missing Tsuskio-chan so much…that I'm having delusions about her. _

_I walked away solemnly. It was then…I heard footsteps softly following behind me. I didn't question, for I knew it was Tsuskio-chan following me. I could feel my lips curling up to a smile as I listened to those silent footsteps…Tsuskio-chan's footsteps…having reassurance that she'll always be with me. _

"Do you really think its ghost that's following Naraku, or is he just making it up?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said.

"I've had heard that spirits of people don't pass on, if they have lingering regrets, or something that's keeping them attached to the world before their untimely demise," Miroku replied.

"Well, let's just read the book and see," Inuyasha said.

"Go on, Kagome," Sango said as the modern-day priestess continued reading.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter thirteen. Please read and review! Oh, if you start having questions…don't be afraid to ask in a review, or just PM me. I'll happily answer to the best of my abilities!)**


	14. My Revenge Starts Now

**(A/N: Here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy!)**

* * *

My Revenge Starts Now

_I met with the same demon once again. The one that gave me his research on the dark side of Harazami. He was with his lover. His woman was a full-blooded hawk demon. We went inside the, more like, sneak inside the Hanuru Shrine. No one was allowed inside, except for Suno herself, or anyone Oriyshima-sama deems worthy. Those who trespass fall under his curse. Hmph! Like some curse is going to scare me away. I'll take any chance to know how this 'curse' system see if it really is the guardian deity of Harazami Village doing this, or if it just living beings really at the works, and hiding behind Oriyshima-sama's back. I need to find clues about Tsuskio-chan's death. _

_I took Suzaki along with me. Nothing like a 'partner in crime', right? But I never really told her the real reason why I wanted to come. I just told her I was just curious about Harazami's past. She was reluctant at first, but decided to keep anyway. She's so naïve._

_As we were listening to the lion's rant on Harazami's past. I heard the sound of somebody jumping up and down. It sounded like a child's stomps. I looked around to see that nobody was fazed by it. How can they not hear it? Am I the only one hearing it? Why? We left afterwards. I didn't say a word after the departure._

_Onii-chan allowed my stay in the Monozaki estate for a few days. I didn't know whether I liked it or not. It was the place where I grew up, but also the place where I was shunned by half the family members, including Oni-baba. I was pondering on the events that happened so far when I heard Onii-chan having a serious conversation with Oni-baba using a poison bee to communicate with each other._

_I felt something or someone towering over me, and it was…Onii-chan. He must have spotted me eavesdropping a moment ago. His face wasn't like he usual is when with he was with me or his friends. No, it isn't that cheerful, outgoing expression. His face is like that when he was acting as the head of the family. Cold, serious, and emotionless. I was involuntarily quivering under his intense gaze while mentally scolding myself for acting like a scary cat._

_Onii-chan told me that the lion and hawk demon died because Oriyshima-sama's curse. I was skeptical, of course. I didn't believe. Onii-chan is lying. I know he is. He's not lying about their deaths. He's lying about the curse. The shrine had nothing of interest, but torture tools. _

_My mind then rest back to when I was told to get my fingers ripped off by Tanaku. If the Monozaki main house was capable of killing people, and then having the influence of saying Oriyshima-sama did by cursing the person… Then that would mean…that the Monozaki family is responsible for Tsuskio-chan's death as well. The very thought made my blood boil in rage and fury._

_I took out my hidden weapon. It was a stun-poison type of device. I put as much demonic energy into it as I need to. I could either knock a person, or kill them with…depending on how much power I put into it. I angrily stabbed Onii-chan with it, and he collapsed on the ground…completely unconscious. _

_I now understand, Tsuskio-chan. I will kill your murderers. I will seek vengeance for you. I won't be killed, too. I swear, Tsuskio-chan! I will kill everyone who has wronged you!_

"Uh, oh," Kagome gasped. "This can't be good."

"The path of revenge is not the right choice to make," Miroku said, shaking his head. Everyone nodded in agreement. The schoolgirl turned the page, and continued on.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter fourteen. Please read and review!)**


	15. Oni-baba is a Liar!

**(Here's chapter fifteen. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Oni-baba is a Liar!

_I had locked up Onii-chan in the underground cell beneath the Monozaki estate. It was a cell used to lock up prisoners and/or victims awaiting their terrible torture punishments as the torture chamber are next door to it. I sealed away his powers with a special seal the Monozaki clan uses on demons and half-demons to seal their demonic blood. Only members of the Monozaki family can use it. So there is no guarantee now that Onii-chan will get out without some sort of help. He's basically an animal trapped in a cage now._

_Onii-chan seems to have woken up from his nap as he tried to order me to get him out in the name of the head of the Monozaki family. I laughed at him mockingly. He voice doesn't sound at all that threatening. Guess, it's because no one's around. We are alone. Just me and Tanaku._

_It doesn't matter how you talk anymore, Tanaku. No matter how you sound…it would just be a joke in this situation._

_I asked him so questions referring to the so-called 'curse of Oriyshima'. I wanted, and goddamn I wanted know if it was really true or not. Or was it just some fable lie to hide the true murderer of the mysterious deaths that has been happening for the past seven or eight years._

_Hmm, it seemed that Onii-chan didn't know that those two demons went to Hanuru Shrine. I guess he doesn't know that I went in there, too, along with Suzaki._

_I got bored with talking with him as I wasn't getting any clear answers from him. It seems that he was completely as clueless as me, despite being with Oni-baba a lot._

_I decided to interrogate Oni-baba. I went to the room next door where she was lying there, pretending to be asleep. How long do you plan on faking, Oni-baba. I know you are not sleeping. I did every method possible to wake her up. I kicked. I punched. I even tried to burn her nose of with a small torch hanging on the wall. I then realized…that she was died. It must have been when I stabbed her with my poison weapon multiple times trying to knock her unconscious. _

_I didn't feel guilty for killing my grandma. Nope, not one bit. I just felt…frustrated. The main source…the overall main person who can explain to me about the curse of Oriyshima is now dead. _

_How dare she? How dare she die without any remorse for Tsuskio-chan! That's unforgivable! I won't forgive her for that! _

_I grabbed a whip from the far side of the room, and started bashing her corpse's head in with it. I smacked, kicked, and screamed at her. When I was done, I came back to the cell room where Onii-chan was locked up._

_Onii-chan told me about victims of the curse is in the well located in one of the cells. Their bodies, at least. He was surprised as I attempted to kick Oni-baba's body down there. I bluntly told him that she's dead. I killed her._

"_Why? Why would you kill Batcha, Naraku?"_

"_Why? You tell me, Onii-chan."_

"_Is it…? Is it to avenge Tsuskio-chan?!" I smiled cryptically at him._

"_That is the main reason, but now that I think about…I had many others. But ultimately, she lied to me!" Onii-chan seemed confused by my statement, so I decided to elaborate. _

"_Oni-baba said she will forgive and forget the whole thing, if I tore off three of my fingers!"_

"_But Batcha did fo-"_

"_LIAR!" Tanaku seemed shocked at my outburst as he jumped back a little. "She didn't forgive any of it. She killed Tsuskio-chan! She's a liar!" I started viciously kicking at Oni-baba's corpse. "Liar, liar, liar! You liar! Liar, liar, liar! Give her back! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! __**GIVE ME BACK TSUSKIO-CHAN! **_

_Onii-chan seemed startled by my attacks as he hasn't seen me like this before. I offered him an imitation of an apology. I told him I won't kill him because he hasn't lied to me…and isn't involved in Tsuskio-chan's death or her disappearance._

_But if I do find out…then he'll just have endured whatever pain that comes his way. He will just have to endure._

_I let out a manically, evil laugh as kicked Oni-baba's body down the deep, deep well, and left the chamber._

"Hmm, I don't know what to say," Sango said.

"This sort of explains why Naraku turned evil," Kagome said. With nothing else said she flipped the page.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of chapter fifteen. Please read and review!)**


End file.
